This invention relates generally to wall hanging hooks such as are used to support picture frames and the like.
It is well known that a conventional picture frame hanging hook, which is comprised of a bent up hook member and a separate nail driven through it, can be troublesome during installation by either part being dropped while both are held with one hand and being hammered with a hammer in the other hand, so that time is lost hunting on the floor for a dropped part and then trying to relocate the installation location on the wall. This situation is objectionable and is therefore in want of an improvement.